Kid Icarus: A new beginning
by Surretuns
Summary: Palutena felt an inter-dimensional portal opening in Skyworld. Feeling that something bad is coming out she sends Pit to investigate. But what they get is four teenagers. Rated T for blood, language, violence and suggestive themes. Pairings are inside. Chapter 1 posted. R&R. No flames, please.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

**Hi... I'm Surretuns. This is my first fanfic so, please, no flames. Some of you may know me as "this is just a test" guy;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. I only own my OCs: Retuns, Luna, Nathan and Helia; I also don't own what my OCs transform into;**

**Pairings will be: Pit x Viridi, Pittoo x Phosphora, OC(Retuns) x OC(Luna) and OC (Nathan) x OC (Helia);**

**The Kid Icarus cast cast won't appear until next chapter. This is more like an introduction to my OCs;**

**P.S: I'm sorry if I do some grammar errors. English is not my first language;**

**P.S.S: Sorry if you don't like what my OCs transform into;**

**So, yeah without further ado, it's time to start Kid Icarus: A new beginning.**

_Italics to thoughts;_

**_Bold italics to telepathic comunication._**

**3rd Person POV**

In a town called "Fice", there live four friends:

Retuns, the leader of the group, is, normally, a calm 16-year old gentleman. But, when someone threatens his friends and/or family (especially Luna), he is a force to be reckoned with.

He has light brown organized hair, with green-blue eyes.

Nathan, Retuns's twin brother, is a happy-go-lucky person (and sometimes perverted), but he is very smart and, sometimes, serious.

He has dark bedhead hair

Luna is a very happy 15-year old girl, especially at nights with full moon.

She has dark hair with some things that resebles stars on it, with dark blue eyes.

Helia, Luna's twin sister, is a very quiet and shy girl, but, at midday, her personality kind of changes.

She has golden hair, with amber eyes.

They were adopted by an old couple, Emery and Matthew, who always wanted kids but couldn't.

The kids always wanted to know who their real parents are and where are they. They've lost all hope. But, one day...

**Retuns's POV**

God, where are they? I knew I should've stayed with them but nooooooo, I had to listen to them and go ahead.

"You know what? I'll go back and see what they're doing."

It didn't take long until I saw two persons lying on the ground... wait a sec. THOSE TWO ARE NATHAN AND HELIA. But... where's Luna? I hope she's okay. But now I gotta ask them what happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO? AND WHERE'S LUNA?"

"...Argh... Retuns? I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Luna... have been kidnapped."

"What? How?"

"A pervert. Probably. I noticed that he was taking the same route we were, but I thought it was just a coincidence. In one swift move he knocked me and Helia out, but we could see that he wanted Luna."

"Where did he go?"

"What? You should not follow him! He could kill you!"

"I know, but it's better this than doing nothing." Then I felt a pain in my heart.

"ARGH!"

"RETUNS!"

**Inside Retuns's mind**

"Where am I?" I was in a completely white place, but it didn't lasted longer than five minutes until I saw a dark light.

"It's for you to awaken your true powers my son." Son? Wait a sec...

"Mom? Is that you?" Then the dark light started creating form until it was a woman with long dark hair and a black dress.

"Yes, my son, it is a pleasure to meet you. But right now we can't talk. You must awake your true power. Let me help you." She held her hand

"What true pow- ARGH!" Again that pain in my heart appeared, but I could also feel that changes were happening to my body like one of my fingers turning into two, my olfaction and hearing became better, one of my toes disappeared as I felt two claws coming out of the back of each foot ,I could also fell four things growing from my back and something long, probably a tail, from my behinds. But the last part was the strangest. My vision started to diminish until I couldn't see nothing and I also felt the back of my skull growing. **(A/N: Yes, it's a Xenomorph. I'll explain it at the end of the prologue.)**

After that transformation, I blacked out again, but I could hear my mom saying "Go and save your treasured one."

**Back to the real world, Nathan's POV**

After Retuns blacked out, the first thing I could think of was to call an ambulance

"Stop!"... Helia?

"Look." She pointed at Retuns and my jaw dropped. There was a dark aura around him. It enveloped him and dispersed itself after a few seconds, leaving some kind of black creature in Retuns's place.

"Is that Retuns?" Was the only thing that I could say.

"I hope so." I hope Helia is right.

"Hrm" ! It started to wake up... I think, since it doesn't have eyes.

"Nathan? Helia?" Phew. That's Retuns but... how can we show his new appearence to him?

"Why are you looking at me like there's something behind me?" Wait. HE CAN SEE? I think his other senses got so good they replaced his eyesight.

"Ummm... how many fingers are in your hand, Retuns?" Probably the best way I could find to show him.

"What? Is that a joke? Because if it is I'm not laug-" Oh, he "saw" his hand.

"1,2,3,4,5,6. 1,2,3,4,5,6. Oh, no." He noticed.

"Please, Helia do you have a mirror?"

"Yes." She said almost scared.

She found the mirror and gave it to Retuns... his reaction was... normal?

"So, I guess I really became this... thing, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Me and Luna said at the same time. "But, how?" His answer was also very simple.

"To save Luna from that pervert."

"But. WAIT!" Too late. He already ran to search the guy... in four?

**Somewhere in the outskirts of the city, Retuns's POV**

Wow! I got here really fast. I think this metamorphosis thing have its good side, and its olfaction is really good, I can feel Luna's scent mixed with the pervert's. I hope she's okay.

**5 minutes later, in a house in the middle of the forest**

I could see his house. _Wait_ I thought._ How can I see with no eyes?_ It was a tricky question but I think I know the answer. My other senses became so good they replaced my eyesight. With my audition and olfaction, for example, I could "hear" and "see" the colors and the objects.

I neared the house and started to listen to the kidnapper talking to Luna

"Mugegegegegegegegegege. A beautiful girl like you. With a black hair so beautiful. And those 'stars' on your hair. They're so pretty."

"..."

He slapped her. Hard. I seriously wanted to kill this guy now.

I needed a plan. _What if I threw a rock on the window? He would probably get out to search for someone, then I'll have my chance._

And it was what I did. I threw a rock on the window, it shattered, he went out to search, I threw a rock that I think was big enough to knock him out.

I entered his house only to be welcomed by Luna screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. GET OUT, YOU MONSTER!"

"Wait. Luna"

"GET OUT... Wait. How do you know my name?"

"Because... It's me. Retuns."

"Retuns? How did you transform into this... thing?"

"It's a loooooooooooooooong story. I'll tell to you, Nathan and Helia later." I said as I began to cut the ropes with my sharp-as-hell tail.

"And... can you transform back into a human?"... I feared that she was going to ask me this.

"... I don't know." **_But you can, my son. Just think that you're a human again and, puft, you're a human._ **I heared some voice saying in the back of my mind. _Okay..._

I started thinking that I was a human again. Then a light enveloped my body and I could feel it returning to normal.

"Wow." She said looking at me.

"Yeah. Just... wow." I looked at her beautiful eyes.

When we noticed that we were staring at each other we looked at other directions to try to hide our blush.

"I think we should just go back." She said, still blushing.

"Yeah, we should."

"Awwwwwwwwww, look at these two lovebirds. They are so cute."

"Nathan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you've waited for me with Helia on the library?" I said, blushing madly along with Luna.

"I tried to stop him. I'm sorry." Yeah, I can understand Helia, since Nathan is sometimes really persistent to do something he wants.

"It's okay, we're fine with that." Luna said before I could say something.

"Oh, Retuns. Come to my room later. I want to talk with you." Luna said, before going to the library with Helia.

"Retuns, you lucky guy. It's not everyday you get this kind of thanks from a girl." Nathan said before I punched him.

"Shut up Nathan." Seriously Nathan? She just got saved from a pervert. Of course she wouldn't do THAT.

"I deserved that. I also need to talk to you. Now." I think the girls can wait.

"So... what's up with that transformation?" I knew he would ask something about that.

"I don't know. I'll explain it later to you and the girls. Now we need to go to the library" I'll explain this to them back at home.

**Matthew and Emmery's house, some hours later**

"YOU WHAT?" Was the response of our adoptive parents to my decision of saving Luna alone. Of course we didn't mention my transformation because I have to show them myself.

"Retuns, I respect what you did to save Luna, but that was not the smartest thing to do." Dad said.

"Umm... How can I say or show this?"

"Show? Show what?" Was their response.

"*sighs* I'll show it to them okay?" The only thing that Nathan, Helia and Luna could do was nod to my statement.

Again, that dark aura covered me and transformed me into that thing. I 'looked' at my parents and... they weren't surprised. Nor scared.

"We were expecting this to happen." SAY WHAT?

"It looks like we have to show 'that' to them." _What are they talking about?_

We went to the house's basement and there we saw something they've already showed us. The crib that, according to our adoptive parents, was with us when they found it in front of their house.

But... what's new about it?

"Kids..." Mom started talking, but, at the same time, she was trying to not cry.

"Let me tell them, Emmery." Dad said.

"Kids... what we're trying to say is that... you're not... from this dimension."

"WHAT?" We all said at the same time.

"That's right. We saw you coming from a weird portal in front of our house with this crib. And this letter from your parents."

"LETTER?" I said taking the letter from his hand.

"_Dear peson who read this letter and find the crib with our children,_

_I cannot tell my name but I can tell you from where I'm from. I'm from another dimension. It may sound crazy to you but it's true._

_We sent our children to this place because it's not safe here anymore. **He**'ll try to kill them if **he** finds them. So we used a huge part of our powers to send them to another dimension.  
_

_The babies already have names:_

_The one with blue-green eyes is Retuns. __The one with brown eyes is Nathan, Retuns's twin brother. The one with dark blue eyes is Luna. And the one with amber eyes is Helia, Luna's twin sister._

_Me and my husband, as well as Luna and Helia's parents were being hunted by a being that wanted our powers for his evil deeds._

_Now, since they're still too young, they are like normal persons, but, when they get older, their special powers may appear._

_If one of them shows you his/her powers, please show this letter to them and ask them a question:_

_'Do you want to go back to your real home?'_

_If the answer is 'yes', a spell will appear on the back of this letter, but, be warned that once the spell is used there's no coming back and the place itself will change as if they have never existed._

_If the answer is 'no'... we'll respect that, since we may not be living when they read this._

_If you're one of the children, please think carefully. You only get one chance._

_With full gratitude,_

_Retuns and Nathan's mom."_

As I finished reading the letter I could feel sorrow in my heart. They're... dead?

And now we've got a choice. To stay or to go.

"You may need some time, kids. It's better to answer tomorrow." Mom said.

"Okay." we all said with certain uncertainty.

Still got to go to Luna's room.

**Luna's room**

After we all took our baths, we went to our rooms, but I went with Luna to her room (which I received some of Nathan's grins) and we started talking about things and what would be our choice.

"You know... I never got to thank you properly for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me. As long as you're safe I'm fine."

"But. I want to thank you properly."

"*sigh* Okay."

"Close your eyes." She said while blushing madly.

I closed my eyes and what I felt next completely blew my mind. Her lips were on mine. The girl which I've got a major crush on is kissing me.

After we separated, we were blushing like there was no tomorrow. _How many times am I going to blush today?_

"Thank you." she said.

"Err... I think we should go to sleep."

"No, please. Sleep here with me." Oh, man. This will be a looooooooooooooong night.

"... Errrrr..."

"Please." She said using her irresistible puppy eyes.

_God damn._ "*sigh* Okay."

"Yay."

After that we just went to sleep withou saying anything.

"Hey, Retuns."

"Yes, Luna?"

"Can you please hug me until I sleep?" There it goes. I'm blushing again. And so does Luna, I think.

"... Okay." I said with uncertainty as I started hugging her.

"Hey, Retuns."

"Yes?"

"Good night." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Luna."

**Next day**

After having some troubles with Nathan and our parents about me and Luna sleeping together we were asked with a certain question.

"Do you want to go back to your real home?" Our parents asked.

"Yes." Me.

"Yes." Luna.

"Yes." Nathan.

"Yes." Helia.

The letter started glowing and on its back there was something written.

"You four must read this while offering some blood."

We took a knife and cut our hands while saying

"Oh dear gods

Hear our words

And accept our blood

For us to return home

And to the memories about us here be erased."

A vortex of light started surrounding us and the last thing we could see of this world were our adoptive parents smiling with teary faces.

**Prologue end.**

**So... Yeah. This was the prologue. R&R. NO flames, please. You'll probably hear from me in the next month or two.**

**And some of you may be asking "Why a xenomorph instead of something cool?" the answer is simple. Because I think that xenomorphs are FREAKING AWESOME!**

**This is it... for now.**


	2. Chapter 1: New friends or enemies?

**Chapter 1: New friends... or enemies?**

**This story has officially STARTED!**

**Even if I don't receive any reviews, I will still update.**

**So here goes the first chapter of Kid Icarus: A new beginning;**

**I've decided to put some music at the "boss battle" moments. But it won't happen now;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. I only own my OCs: Retuns, Luna, Nathan and Helia; I also don't own what my OCs transform into;**

**Also, I must thank the guest that reviewed this story. I confess that I was afraid that people wouldn't like the Xenomorph transformation, thinking it would have a lot of hate. Also, sorry if it looks rushed, I didn't want to make a two-part prologue.**

***FANFIC SPOILER ALERT***

** And I'll say something: that'll not be Retuns's only form, He will have 6 (you read that right, 6) Pokémon, two legendary trios to be more specific, since it's my second favorite series (only losing to Kingdom Hearts). As for Luna, she will have something with majestic wings, Nathan will have an empty shell and a Hydra-like thing, and Helia will have a certain heartless hunter and a certain legendary fire dragon.**

***FANFIC SPOILER ALERT END***

_Italics to thoughts;_

_**Bold italics to telepathic comunication.**_

**Skyworld, Pit's POV**

Wow, Lady Palutena today was acting so strange, like something was going to come out of nowhere and eat her. She then went to rest a little, but it didn't last long when she called me to go to her temple. It took me 2 minutes and a half to arrive there. I bowed towards her and she started to explain the situation.

"Pit, an inter-dimensional portal is forming in the Light Vs Dark arena!"

"Wait. How do you know that?"

"Portals like that start to rip the light around it. And, as the goddess of light and because it's near here, I started to feel a little tired."

"So... you're telling me to go over there and investigate it by myself, right?"

"Yes." She said like it was the easiest thing in the whole world.

"Also, I forgot to tell you something on your last adventure." WHAT?

"Please, don't tell me it's something that would make it waaaaaaaay easier."

"Urrr... I don't know if it would make it easier."

"Then, what it is?"

"I forgot to tell you that I had a 'Weapon Exchange' power. Basically, you choose 9 weapons, one of each kind, and give them to me. When you want to use another weapon, just tell me and I'll swap your weapon in use with the wanted one."

"You seriously forgot about that through a whole game?"

"Yes." Yeah. Sometimes Lady Palutena is too carefree.

"I think I won't need to use the Power of Flight, since it's near here. Right, Pit?"

"Yeah, I need to do some exercises."

"Is it to exercise or to be a little more presentable to a _certain_ goddess of nature?" Oh no. That again.

"Errrr..." I said while blushing.

"Oh, Pit. You seriously need to learn that I just tease you for fun."

"..."

"Now, Pit, I think it's better for you to go and see that portal."

"... Okay." _It'll be better this way._ I thought as I exited the temple, with my Palutena Blade, in direction of the arena.

**LVD Arena**

As I entered the arena I could see some kind of white vortex on the center of it, and it was expanding. Why do I think that this will explode?

And I was right. It exploded right after I thought that. I could see something moving inside. Then, something sharp came from it in my direction. I blocked it with my blade. It didn't took long to see that it was a tail of some sort of black creature that had no eyes.

"Lady Palutena! Do you see THIS thing?"

_**I see it, but I don't believe it****.**_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I dodged its claws.

_**I know about this thing, but I thought they were extinct.**_

"Then what do I do?" It was the only thing that I could say as I shot it with a charged shot.

_**I can only think of one thing: attack it with everything you**** got.**_

"That's what I'm already doing!" I said to her holding the creature's tail while trying to spin it. Man, this thing's heavier than it looks. I should take some lessons from Mario.

"You will not hurt them." Wait a sec... IT TALKED?

"Them? Who?"

"You will not fool me into telling you where they are."

"Come on, look at me. I'm an angel and angels don't lie... unless this angel is Pittoo."

"Like I can trust someone that's armed." It said as it tried to use its tail to take my blade.

"RETUNS, STOP!" A feminine voice screamed from behind one of the thousands of rocks. And from the rocks came three persons: a boy and two girls

"Guys, stay back!" It said as it entered in front of, what looks like, its friends.

"Retuns, we do trust him." The other boy said

"Stay ba... what?"  
"He said that we trust him." The raven-starry haired girl said.

"But... okay. But only if I hold that blade of his." The creature said, holding its tail to me. I put my blade on it and it quickly wrapped itself on the blade.

_I should take these guys to Lady Palutena. Maybe she can help me with this situation. _  
"Okay. Follow me." I said as I exited the temple with them following me.

**Luna's POV**

Woooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww. This place is so beautiful. It has a lot of floating islands, some of them with a vast fauna and flora, and a lot of temples that reminds me of ancient Greece. I looked behind me to see Retuns, who was still looking grumpy, even though I don't know if he's angry or not since he doesn't have eyes in this form, and thought of how protective he is with me, Nathan and Helia. He almost sounds more like an overprotective older brother than persons that we met. I still remember the kiss I gave him last night and it's impossible to not blush when thinking about it.

"Hey, Retuns."

"Yes?"

"About yesterday..." I said blushing.  
"Oh... ermm... I think it'll be better if we don't talk about that here." He told me while I could see some faint green on his "cheeks", maybe his blood changes color depending on his form.

We walked some more until we could see a giant white temple. It had a lot of statues of a woman with long hair.  
"Just wait here." The angel told us in front of a giant white door. He entered it and after some time he called us.

**Palutena's throne room, Palutena's POV**

Pit called for the teens, and when I've seen it I've almost fainted. I thought they were extinct. But, this one has consciousness. If it was a real one it would've killed those kids and Pit and they would've been eaten. How can this one control itself? unless...

"You... can return to your normal form, now."  
"How? How do you know this is not my true form?"

"I know what kind of creature that is, and your behaviour is the complete opposite. While they kill without remorse, you fight to protect your friends."

"Hehe. Okay. You guys've convinced me that you're not bad guys. I'm sorry for attacking you. Here's your blade." It gave Pit his blade back. Then, a bright light envolved it and from it came a boy around's Pit's heavenly age.

"Now, I have some questions for you. Who are you and how did you appeared here?"

"Easy, easy. One question at a time."

"We are just four normal teens... I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well... you could see that from our friend Retuns, that he's not a normal one."

"Yeah. It's not everyday you see an ancient Xenomorph."

"Xeno-what?" Everyone in the room asked.

"I'll tell later. But first, your names and your history."

"Alright. I'm Retuns, and this guy here is my twin, Nathan." The boy with green-blue eyes said.

"I'm Luna, and this is my shy twin, Helia." The girl with dark and mysteriously starry hair said.

"We appeared here using a spell that, apparently, would make us appear at the dimension we belong." The other boy, Nathan I think, said.

"Wait a sec. You mean an interdimensional spell?"

"Something like this."

"But... how? Only gods have permission to use them, unless... your parents were friends with a god, and this god sent you to another dimension, letting a dimensional spell with you when you were old enough to return."

"Maybe. But that's our most problable theory right now."

"Okay, but enough about us. Where are we and who are you?"

**Pit's POV**

What was that word that Lady Palutena used to describe the black creature? Xeno-something... better think about it another time.

"Well, you're in Skyworld, A.K.A Heaven, and this is the Goddess of Light herself, Palutena. And I am the captain of her army, Pit."

"We fight against the Underworld, A.K.A Hell, to maintain the Celestial Balance of things."

"Some months ago, there was a war between the Heavens, the Underworld, and the Forces of Nature. But fortunately the Underworld Leader, Hades, was destroyed, and peace was restored to the world."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You said that you're a goddess, right? And that this is something like the heavens. And that there was a war between these 3 armies. And that the leader of the Underworld was killed, so... was he a God?"

"Yes, he was a God, and he was killed."

"How was he killed if he was a God? Wouldn't this affect this Celestial Balance?" Ohhhhhhhhh... Retuns made a point that really never came to my mind.

"But it's been months since his death, and nothing happened."

"Maybe it's something weak and small right now. But, as people from my dimension say, 'a small pillar can become a mighty fortress, given it time and the necessary materials'."

"..."

"..."

"Err... Retuns, bro, I don't remember anyone saying that back at Fice."

"... Seriously? I swear I heard someone saying it somewhere. Oh, whatever, back to the point here. So, anything strange happening?" ... Wow... just, wow. These guys are really strange, but I feel that they're good people... oh, I almost forgot.

"Hey, Lady Palutena."

"Yes, Pit?"

"What was that word you used to describe Retuns's other form?"

"Oh, right. I have to tell you guys about the Xenomorphs."

**Flashback - 180 years (18 heavenly years) before Kid Icarus**

Those were the dark ages. I was just a Goddess Aprentice at the time. Ever since that meteorite fell on Earth with a mysterious egg-like thing, things were never the same. Humans discovered that it hatched into some scorpion-like thing that implanted itself to someone's face, named Facehugger. People tried to remove it without killing the host, but it had acid blood. The only thing they could do, was to wait. A few hours later the Facehugger detached itself from the person, dead. 12 hours later that same person started to feel pain in his stomach, and it suddenly exploded, revealing some kind of worm, which was named Chestburster. A few hours later, that same worm, which was being held captive, was, already, as big as a human, and with some kind of mouth on its tongue, if you could call that a tongue. A few days later, its head developed some kind of crown. It, also, developed some kind of sac. From that sac, came some eggs, from the eggs came Facehuggers, it was a complete massacre. The Facehuggers impregnated a huge part of the town, and, those that weren't impregnated, were killed. Those creatures impregnated even animals, like dogs, oxes and cats, changing their final appearances, there were quadruped ones and bipeds. The one with the egg sac, probably the queen, was immobilized because of the enormous sac. When the other towns came to know about it, some tried to say that studying them was the best thing to do, others said that those things, nicknamed by the people Xenomorph, were better dead. Even us, gods, feared them since if one of us got impregnated, it would be even worse. We started to argue, the Goddess of Nature of the time, Demeter, tried to use all of her reset bombs arsenal, we denied it because it would kill all of the humans. Poseidon tried to flood the areas that the Xenomorphs were in, which was huge, we denied it for the same reason as Demeter's. Then, after 30 years of suffering, someone had an idea. The God of Time and the Goddess of Memories decided to work together. While the God of Time erased the meteorite with the Egg, the Goddess of Memories kept our memories of this timeline, so we can remember how dangerous a Xenomorph can be.

**End Flashback**

"Wooooooooooooooow. So, I became some kind of ancient extraterrestrial creature that has acid blood, a mouth inside a mouth, and that was feared even by the gods?"

"Pretty much like it. But you're different from a normal Xenomorph. You have a human's consciousness, which is a plus, since they are really strong and fast."

"Okay. Pit. You. Me. The arena we met. Battle. Now."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**It took me a while to do this, but I hope it's satisfatory.**

**The next chapter can also take a while, since I have school, english, pilates, japanese and psychologist during the week, and because it's a battle chapter. But, when classes are over, this fanfic will be updated mor frequently.**

**This is it... for now. **


End file.
